


The Morning After the Night Before

by Deansy, HumsHappily, phipiohsum475



Series: American English [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sleep Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Dean, bottom!Dean, hints of D/s, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansy/pseuds/Deansy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want- all of it,” Dean panted. He had no idea what he wanted more of; to be teased, edged til he couldn’t stand it, or to come in Eggsy’s sinfully sweet mouth, or to be fucked blind as he came all over himself, it didn’t matter; he wanted anything Eggsy saw fit to give him. “Want-” he paused, slightly hesitant, recalling Eggsy’s words from the night before, “Wanna be taken care of.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rising Up to the Challenge

Dean pulled up to their motel, and nodded at Sammy as he got out of the car. He placed both hands on the wheel for strength, “Call me if you need anything, okay?” When Sam nodded and waved him off, Dean drove to Eggsy’s hotel, taking the shortest route before he lost his nerve. He took deep breaths along the way; his anxiety started to wane, and his excitement started to grow. It’d been far, far too long since he’d been fucked properly, since he’d been held with strong arms, gripped firm thighs. He was already half hard by the time he reached the four star hotel.

He adjusted himself, and climbed out the Impala. He patted her hood her twice for good luck, then found his way to room 112. He closed his eyes, stretched his neck, then knocked.

Eggsy looked up with a grin at the knock on the door. He moved off the bed, swinging it open to greet Dean with a wink. "Heya."

Dean’s eyes grew large. This wasn’t Eggsy. Whoever this was, was wearing some track suit, sneakers with frickin’ wings on them, and a crooked baseball cap. He cursed himself. He knew Eggsy couldn’t mean it; just playing a cruel fucking joke like those guys at Lincoln High his senior year. His face fell, “Sorry man, wrong room.” He turned and walked down the hall, barely keeping himself from running. He was a fucking idiot. How stupid could he fucking be? _Stick to women, man, stick to women,_ he told himself. They were soft, and they didn’t play games with him, and he was content to just enjoy them for a night or two; there was never any risk of attachment, not with women.

"Dean? Dean! What the hell?" Eggsy said, rolling his eyes and chasing after him. He grabbed his arm and spun him around. "You ain't backin' out on me now, are you?" he said quietly, raising one eyebrow with a smirk. "I'll go easy on you. Yer here already." He paused at the confusion on Dean's face. "What?"

“Eggsy?” Dean questioned, not quite believing it was him.

"Yeah. Didn' think I wore suits all the time, did you?"

“Dude,” Dean kept his voice low, “You wore a suit to slaughter a nest a’ vamps. Yeah, I kinda did. And even if I didn’t, what the hell are you wearing?”

Dean looked down at himself and back to Eggsy, “Fuck, man, I look old enough to be your fucking dad now.” Dean took a few steps back, “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

"What, am I too much for you now?" Eggsy said, arching a brow. "Maybe we should take this into my room."

“Yeah, okay,” Dean conceded; the hall really wasn’t the best place to discuss this, so he followed Eggsy back to his room. He watched Eggsy as they walked. Eggsy had to be a good ten years younger than him, and Dean’d bet his skin was smooth and flawless and perfect, and Dean was weathered and scarred, and he couldn’t imagine anyone wanting that.

When they entered the room, Dean stood awkwardly, hands to his sides, not knowing what to do, or what to say.

Eggsy took a step toward him, reaching out. "You look like yer nervous. Why?" he asked, eyes drifting over Dean's body, full of desire.

Dean shrugged, “‘S easier picking up women. If you’re a little older, it’s fine, they don’t care about the scars so much; think it’s rugged or something, and I dunno. Just more used it I guess. Don’t get a lot of opportunities in my line a work to meet a lotta guys. Small towns, you know?”

"Yeah. Don't have that problem in London," Eggsy said. "An' I don't mind scars if you don't. I gotta few." He grinned slyly, and stepped forward. "Wanna see?"

“Uh,” Dean stuttered, taking a step back, feeling fourteen all over again. He rubbed his hands against his jeans, and went to take another step back. He hit the corner of the bed, losing his balance, and found himself laying back, legs open, and started to apologize with a rising panic.

Eggsy couldn't help but laugh. "Relax. Let's take it slow, yeah?" He leaned down, steadying himself on the bed so he was resting above Dean. "How's about a kiss, gorgeous?" he said, licking his lips as he held Dean's gaze.

Dean couldn’t help the small gasp as Eggsy settled over him. He nibbled at his lower lip, then nodded, “Yeah, I can do that.”

Eggsy smirked, and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

Dean melted into the kiss, the feel of Eggsy’s rough lips, the flat lines of his body as Dean wrapped his hands round his waist. Dean reveled in each reminder of the masculine form above him, and parted his lips slightly to encourage Eggsy further.

Eggsy slipped his tongue in, teasing along the roof of Dean's mouth as he nudged a knee between Dean's legs. He dragged one hand up between them, scraping his nails gently along Dean's still covered stomach. "You gonna be able to handle this?" Eggsy breathed, breaking the kiss to press his lips along the line of Dean's jaw.

Now that he’d broken the final barrier, Dean felt more comfortable in asking for what he wanted. “Start out slow; been a while,” Dean murmured through the kiss, letting one hand wander to Eggsy’s ass, “But before the night’s over, I’d better be feeling it. Want to feel you for days.” Dean rolled his hips aching to feel contact between their bodies.

"Oh, I can handle that," Eggsy promised, grinning against his skin. "You want a good fuck, huh? Gonna take care of you," he muttered, and nipped Dean’s neck just as his hand slipped under his waistband.

Dean moaned, the teeth on his neck sending shocks of pleasure straight to his cock, “Fuck, yes.” He sucked in his abs a bit, giving Eggsy more room to maneuver his fingers, “Don’t know when somethin’ this good’s gonna happen again; better make it count,” Dean half whispered, just the touch of Eggsy’s fingers near his hips bones was electrifying. He could feel his muscles twitch and dance in response.

"Then we should get our clothes off," Eggsy said, rolling to the side and kicking his shoes off. "You gonna undress me, or make me do it myself?"

Dean rolled on top of Eggsy, straddling him. He pushed the track jacket of his shoulders, then fisted his hand in Eggsy’s t-shirt underneath, pulling him up to sitting. He yanked the jacket off, then slowly, while his hands ran up the length of Eggsy’s torso, pulled off the tee. He leaned in for another kiss, gently rotating his hips against Eggsy, wrapping one arm around his neck, and tossing the hat away when it bumped against his forehead. He ran one hand up Eggsy’s flank, feeling the ripple of hard muscle, and groaned again at how strong Eggsy felt under his touch.

"You like whatchu see?" Eggsy smirked, pushing Dean's flannel shirt away and starting on his t-shirts. He leaned in, dragging his teeth along the curve of Dean's shoulder. "How you feel 'bout marks, luv?"

“Hell, yes,” Dean answered both questions at once, “Tonight, I’m all yours.” He lifted his arms when Eggsy tugged on his shirt, then leaned back into him to another bruising kiss.

"Fuckin' right," Eggsy said and then flipped them over. He pinned Dean's wrists with one hand, the other deftly undoing his belt buckle. "Gonna let me suck you?" Eggsy asked, grinning down at him.

“Fuck, _please,"_ Dean groaned, feeling the tight grip on his wrists, and damn near willing to say or do anything if it’d keep Eggsy like this; gorgeous and aggressive.

"What do you like, Dean?" Eggsy asked, releasing his wrists to tug his pants and boxers down. "Think I can make you come twice?"

“Don’t care if it takes all night, just- you’re killin’ me here,” Dean panted. He didn’t care if he came six times or not at all; he just wanted Eggsy. His mouth, his cock, his hands. Not just wanted. Needed. “Need you, _please!_ ”

"Don' like teasin'?" Eggsy said. "All right then." He pulled Dean's bottoms the rest of the way off, cock springing free and shifted low between his legs. He grasped Dean's hips, and smirked, tongue darting out to lap at the tip of his cock. "You're makin' a mess already, Dean. Gonna have to clean you up, he said. Eggsy grasped Dean's shaft in one hand and fit his lips around the head, slurping noisily.

“Son of a-” Dean almost shouted, fisting his hands into the sheets on either side of him. Eggsy’s tongue was just as wicked with his mouth full. Dean nearly bucked up, seeking more of the heat, but controlled himself. Instead, he let one hand drift to the side of Eggsy’s face, his thumb stroking through Eggsy’s hair, and his fingers laying over his jaw, feeling Eggsy opening wide to accommodate him.

Eggsy worked his mouth, one hand slipping under Dean to stroke and tease at his balls, waiting until he could feel Dean struggling, fighting the pull to come before he took his mouth away with a chuckle. “What’s wrong, Dean? Want somethin’?”

“Want- all of it,” Dean panted. He had no idea what he wanted more of; to be teased, edged til he couldn’t stand it, or to come in Eggsy’s sinfully sweet mouth, or to be fucked blind as he came all over himself, it didn’t matter; he wanted anything Eggsy saw fit to give him. “Want-” he paused, slightly hesitant, recalling Eggsy’s words from the night before, “Wanna be taken care of.”

“Oh, I see,” Eggsy said. “You want me to treat you real good, don’t you?” He stroked a hand over Dean’s stomach soothingly. “Want me to take control, yeah?” Eggsy nodded. “I can do that.” He kissed a trail along Dean’s hip bones to the base of his cock. “You wanna come, tiger?”

Dean nodded, the shame of what he wanted burning up to his ears and down his chest. Every touch, every kiss, made Dean squirm; it was almost too much, how blissfully different Eggsy’s attentions were over any of the women he’d picked up in the last five years. “Yeah,” he rasped, “If you wanna let me.”

“In my mouth,” Eggsy replied, taking him in his mouth with a nod, going back to teasing at his balls.

“Yes- fuck-” Dean gasped, allowing himself small thrusts against Eggsy’s shameless expertise. Dean envied him, how free, unrestrained, and cocky he was, but within moments, he no longer had cause to care, as his orgasm burst from him, throbbing deliciously. He cried out, a cross between a whine and a growl with each pulse, as Eggsy relentlessly continued his administrations.

"Tastes good, tiger," Eggsy said, finally pulling off and licking his lips. "C'mere." He leaned up, pressing their lips together.

He wrapped his arms haphazardly around Eggsy, savoring the flavor of himself on Eggsy’s lips. Dean sighed contentedly into the kiss, feeling boneless and sated. Well, nearly sated; he knew he would need much, much more of Eggsy before the sun rose, but for just a moment, closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and muttered a playful, “Thanks, you’ve got- quite the mouth on ya.”

"Yeah, so I've heard," Eggsy said, smirking. He kissed the dip at the base of Dean's neck. "Shame I won't be around longer, I could do somethin' a little more.... intimate." He chuckled as Dean flushed. "Wa's wrong, tiger? Scared?"

Dean protested, “I ain’t scared of nothing. Just not used to people bein’ so damned blunt, is all.” He looked off to the side, stretching the length of his neck, hoping Eggsy would take notice.

"You wanted me to mark you up, tiger?" Eggsy asked, before licking a stripe up Dean's neck. "I'm gonna." He bit down, sucking a mark just under the curve of Dean's jaw.

“Yes, fuck, more-” Dean moaned wantonly, arching up against Eggsy, hitching his thigh to catch on Eggsy’s hip, “Told you, wanna feel you for days, marks, too.”

Eggsy smirked against his skin, and bit down again, moving lower. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

“You’d better,” Dean gulped. “Hate to think you couldn’t- aaah!” he shouted as Eggsy bit another mark around his nipple, “-couldn’t live up to the hype.”

“Tha’ won’t be a problem, tiger. Think you can keep up, though?” Eggsy asked, teasing a dry finger between Dean’s cheeks.

“You better fucking believe it, champ,” Dean smirked, wrapping both legs around Eggsy’s hips, holding himself up with just his arms. “But can you?”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow and leaned over, supporting Dean’s ass with one hand while he pulled lube from under his pillow. “Think so,” he said with a grin, eyes dark with desire and the challenge.

Dean let a low growl echo out his throat. Christ, he needed this; to be fucked and filled, he was desperate and wanting and he felt utterly brazen. “Start slow,” he urged, “But I wanna feel every inch of you by the time we’re done.”

Eggsy let out a low chuckle. “Desperate, tiger? Thought you trusted me to take care of you.” He uncapped the lube, and slicked his finger. "How much prep you want?"

“It’s been a while-” Dean started, then sharply inhaled as Eggsy teased the rim, “-just, ah!” he gasped again. “Don’t want it to hurt; not yet.”

Dean looked down his chest, trying to relax and caught Eggsy’s eyes, “You promise? Gonna take care of me?”

Eggsy nodded, and leaned forward to brush their lips together. “Promise, luv. This is your night.” He smiled and put pressure on his finger, just waiting for Dean to relax and let him in. “I’ll take care of you.”

Dean felt a warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with the heat in the room. He captured Eggsy’s lips, chasing them, trying to deepen this kiss in any way he knew how while still keep himself propped by his arms.

As Eggsy held one hand firm beneath him, Dean softened into his embrace.

“That’s it, tiger,” Eggsy murmured, finger slipping inside slowly as Dean relaxed. “Trust me. I don’ mind the stripes.”

Dean exhaled slowly, enjoying the subtle burn, suddenly remembering how fantastic it felt, and eagerly looked forward to more. But he knew better than to go too fast, and instead he closed his eyes, feeling the slick slide of Eggsy’s finger, opening him so tenderly; so carefully.

“Eggsy, hell- you’re-” Dean tried to speak, having trouble finding the words.

“Fuckin’ class?” Eggsy asked, trying to keep his voice light but failing as Dean’s breath stuttered.

Dean huffed in lieu of laughter, and shook his head, “Jus- god-goddamned - perfect, fuck-” He spread his legs a bit further, as Eggsy teased him open.

“Two now, tiger,” Eggsy warned, pressing a second close to the first. “After this you want my cock?”

“Depends,” Dean answered breathily, “On how much you’re givin’ me.” He let his head fall back, “Trust you.”

“I’ll go slow. I think you can take it,” Eggsy said, scissoring his fingers as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s Adam’s apple.

Pressing down into Eggsy’s fingers, Dean kept his head back to let Eggsy nip at his neck. “Fuck, sweetheart, whatever you want, _please_.”

Eggsy gave a low chuckle. “Now that I like. Bu’ you’ll be screamin’ my name by the time we’re done ‘ere.” He pulled his fingers away and grinned. “Lemme jus’....” He shifted, and held out his arms for Dean. “Wanna do it this way, see yer eyes.”

Dean sank down, a knee on either side of where Eggsy sat, letting his tired arms wrap around Eggsy’s thick shoulders. He buried his face in Eggsy’s neck laying kisses on his neck up to his ear, where he whispered hotly, “Wanna feel you inside me, _deep,_ c’mon Eggsy. _Please._ ”

“Then sit on my cock,” Eggsy ordered, biting down on Dean’s earlobe as he lined himself up. “Take it, tiger.”

Dean felt the head of Eggsy’s cock press up against him; lowering himself down gradually, feeling himself stretch wide for the bulk of Eggsy’s girth. He hadn’t been fucked in ages, and he savored each millimeter, each centimeter, each inch, eyes closed, head thrown back, sinking down leisurely, without haste. The fire he felt, sparking through his nerves, the hair standing on his neck, goosebumps over his arms, and finally, as he sank into Eggsy’s lap, he moaned, lewd and unrestrained.

“Gorgeous,” Eggsy said, nipping at his collarbone and grabbing Dean’s ass with a possessive moan. “You’re fuckin’ tight.”

“Been years, sweetheart,” Dean muttered, lifting himself up carefully, then pressing down faster and harder than before, pushing the air from his own lungs, “Gimme something to remember, yeah?”

Eggsy grinned and thrust up, quick and hard to meet him. “Thought you wanted to go easy?”

“Easy in, that’s all,” he answered, riding Eggy’s cock with sudden enthusiasm. Dean fisted his hand into the short hairs at Eggsy’s nape, and kissed him, hard, nipping at Eggsy’s bottom lip to open him up, then flicking his tongue against Eggsy’s.

Eggsy groaned and pinched Dean’s arse before moving his hands to hold his hips. “I can work with tha’,” he said and deepened their kiss, each rocking in time with the other. Eggsy slipped a hand around Dean’s lower back, tugging him closer and playing with one finger at the top of his ass, delighting in the sounds Dean made.

He knew he sounded like a damned whore, between his little gasps and breathy moans, as he fucked himself on some guy’s cock, but Dean didn’t fucking care. He never got this, never got to let go, never got what he really wanted. Chicks, man, they wanted the alpha male, and even when they didn’t, they certainly didn’t want him submissive and begging. He knew without a doubt, he’d let Eggsy do fucking anything to him; he half wished he’d be around a bit longer. The ropes and cuffs in the car’d be fucking awesome, but there wasn’t time for that.

He’d already come full staff, hard and ready, but more than anything he wanted Eggsy, to feel the man throb, pulse after pulse, filling him with come like the little bitch he so very much enjoyed being in the bedroom.

Eggsy moved his hands, catching Dean’s wrists and pinning them behind his back. “You’re distracted, luv. Let’s focus, yeah? Ride my cock.” He licked his lips and leaned his head down, biting Dean’s nipple with a pleased grin.

Dean whimpered. “Ye-ess,” he obeyed, voice jumping at Eggsy’s bite, and put all his energy into sliding up and down Eggsy’s cock like he’d been told. He clenched tightly, wanting to elicit Eggsy’s climax, wanting to please him, and fucked down harder and harder as his thighs burned and his own cock bounced obscenely between his own abdomen and Eggsy’s.

With a wicked moan, Eggsy tipped them down, leaving Dean's hands pinned behind his back, now by his body weight as he lay over him. "Knees up," he ordered, grinning at Dean. "Gonna fuck you so good."

He drove back in, setting a punishing pace, drinking in Dean's moans. "That's it, luv. C'mon, tiger, take it. Squeeze," he muttered, hands roaming Dean's body. "Gonna come before me?"

Dean’s knees were practically up to his ears, but all he could think about was Eggsy’s brutal thrusts, the demands with which Dean eagerly complied, and he frantically tried to answer, “No, you, not- not ‘less you want- want me to. Wanna feel you.’  

"And I wanna watch you come," Eggsy said. "So you get to whenever you want. You jus' tell me beforehand." Eggsy brushed a surprisingly gentle kiss over Dean's forehead as he snapped his hips at a vicious angle. "I wanna hear my name, Dean."

“Fuck!” Dean cried out, tilting his hips up a bit to take the pressure off his hands, only to find that it gave Eggsy the perfect angle. Rapture reverberated throughout his body. “Eggsy, more- so close- please, Eggsy!”

"Ask, Dean," Eggsy ordered, thrusting up into him. "Ask me to come, tiger."

The command alone was enough to send him over the edge; but Dean held on, curling his toes with the effort of reigning in his orgasm. With a strained whisper, he begged, “Pl-please, Eggsy, I fucking- _Please Eggsy_!"

"Come, gorgeous," Eggsy said and grasped Dean's cock, giving it two short strokes as Dean tensed below him.

Ecstasy poured through every vein in his body, and with a fervent series of sobs, Dean came, short thick spurts over Eggsy’s hand, over his own stomach, and he felt wholly limp and pliant.

"That's it," Eggsy muttered, peppering him with gentle kisses. "Good, Dean. You're so good," he said, licking his lips. "My turn." He pulled out and nudged Dean onto his stomach, draping himself over Dean as he pushed back inside, rocking his hips.

Dean relished the weight of Eggsy above him, feeling Eggsy’s strong chest against his back, not feeling so much pinned down as caressed; almost spoiled. He sank into his own head, savoring the emotions he scarcely ever got the opportunity to enjoy. Just for tonight, for these few hours, he was Eggsy’s; to fill, to fuck, to claim, to own, and he knew Eggsy would take good care of him.

He felt how fantastically deep Eggsy was teasing him apart, and lazily rolled his hips counter to Eggsy’s, greedy for more.

Eggsy let out a stuttering breath, holding Dean tight. "Gonna fill you up," he whispered, dragging his nails down Dean's spine. "You want it?"

“Eggsy, fuck yes. Want it; want all of you,” Dean exhaled, eyes half closed, a sated smile on his face.

Eggsy groaned and rolled his hips, getting lost in Dean's heat, the scent of sweat and sex as he pressed even closer. "God, you're fuckin' somethin', tiger," he panted, pressing his lips to Dean's nape. "Gorgeous, luv." Eggsy sped his hips and then slammed in deep, cock jerking, filling Dean in short spurts as Eggsy's breath left him. "Fuck."

Dean moaned softly, “Christ, Eggsy, love feeling you come. Nothing like that throb, y’know?” Dean continued to lay, letting Eggsy decide what he wanted.

"I like it," Eggsy said breathlessly. He pressed another kiss to Dean's neck and pulled out, turning onto his side. "C'mere," he said, and tugged Dean to him, wrapping him in his arms. "You're gonna stay, aye?"

For a brief moment, Dean panicked; did Eggsy not want him to stay? But he realized the way Eggsy was wrapped around him; the tone of his voice; that Eggsy wanted him to stay as much as he did. He melted into Eggsy’s touch, and his eyes drooped a bit. “Yeah, I’m gonna stay, if you’ll let me,” he teased.

"I ain't lettin' you go," Eggsy replied with a smile. "Yer mine in the mornin'."

“Better be a man of your word, then,” Dean yawned. “Gimme a couple hours? Don’t lemme sleep too late; don’t wanna miss out on anything.”

"Maybe I should wake you up with my fingers inside you," Eggsy said, giving Dean's shoulder a small nip. "Or my cock." He chuckled and settled a hand on Dean's hip. "But tha's for the mornin'. G'night, tiger."

Dean gave a low moan at the thought, “Can’t think of a better way to wake up, you inside me. Fuck, you are- you are somethin’ else, man.” Dean, dismissing his hesitation, intertwined his fingers with Eggsy’s on his waist, “Night.”


	2. The Best Part of Waking Up

Eggsy woke with a beam of sunlight falling over his face. He squinted into the light and shifted off the bed, shutting the curtains. After a quick trip to the bathroom he returned, grinning at Dean curled up on his bed and snapped a picture with his phone. He lay back down and stroked a gentle hand over Dean's arse, recalling the conversation last night. With a quiet sigh, Eggsy pressed a finger between Dean's cheeks, finding him sticky but still somewhat open and slick as he pushed the digit inside.

Dean shifted, and Eggsy paused, but Dean’s breathing stayed steady; he was still fast asleep.

Eggsy continued, pressing a second finger inside as he rooted through the twisted sheets for the lube. He located the bottle and opened it, coating his obviously interested cock as he stretched Dean a bit more.

Dean gave a small whimper and a half smile, but still didn’t wake.

Eggsy paused as Dean shifted again, turning onto his side, one leg outstretched. With a grin, Eggsy pulled his fingers away, and pressed up behind him, holding Dean's cheeks apart with one hand and lining up.

He caught his breath as Dean mumbled something, but the older man settled again and Eggsy pushed in slowly. He watched Dean stretch around his girth and let out a quiet moan of contentment.

Still drifting through a dream, Dean felt warmth and a sense of serenity. He felt the water wrap around him, and he pushed himself to the other side of the hot tub, where Eggsy was waiting for him. Dean gave a small whimper as he pressed close to Eggsy, the water keeping them warm on the cold night, and slowly rolled his hips, letting Eggsy feel how ready he was.

As Dean rolled his hips, Eggsy chuckled quietly. "Dean...mornin' Tiger," he said, bottoming out with a sigh. "Gonna wake up for me?" He stroked a gentle hand over Dean's hip and began to speed up just enough that Dean's cock twitched, filling out properly.

His breathing hitched as Eggsy filled him wonderfully full. Dean didn’t stop rocking against Eggsy, but became dimly aware that Eggsy was no longer in front of him, but behind him.

"Wake up, luv," Eggsy purred. He smirked against Dean's back and thrust hard, aiming for Dean's prostate.

Dean gasped, torn from the dream, only to find that part of his dream was still very much active. “Fuck, Eggsy,” he groaned, “Again; just like that.” He wasn’t entirely sure where he was yet, but as long as Eggsy didn’t stop doing that, it didn’t matter.

"Sure thing, tiger," Eggsy said, and repeated the motion, dragging his teeth over Dean's shoulder blade.

Dean growled, low, breathy and vulgar. He pushed his hips against Eggsy, taking in as much of his cock as he could. “Are you-” he gasped between the perfectly aimed thrusts, “you fucking me with your own come?”

"What do you think?" Eggsy growled back, snapping his hips forward. "Feel fuckin' dirty don't you? But so good, ain't it?"

“God, yes- dammit Eggsy- don’t you- don’t you dare fucking stop,” Dean begged, pressing hard against the bed with his arms, eagerly fucking himself on Eggsy’s cock as hard as Eggsy was fucking him.

"Wouldn' dream of it, tiger. You're filthy just for me." Eggsy chuckled and grabbed Dean's hips to still him. "But I want you on your hands an' knees," he said darkly, and slapped Dean on the arse.

Dean let out a strangled, breathless noise, and scrambled to his hands and knees, hungry to obey. In a low, husky, whimper, so low Eggsy could barely hear him, Dean requested, “Eggsy, please, _again._ ”

Eggsy obliged, not willing to tease when Dean was so desperate. He got to his knees, gripped Dean's hips once more and drove inside with one bruising thrust. "Move wit' me, tiger an' tell me when you're gonna come."

Dean pushed hard against Eggsy, taking him in; a delightful burn reminding him of how phenomenal Eggsy had been last night, and how sore Dean’d be tomorrow. The arousal burned through him, the fire low in his abdomen, and he grit his teeth and closed his eyes, and panted, “Eggsy, fuck, Eggsy, so- just need- I want, Eggsy, damn you are so- fucking- good, but I need-” Even being pounded into like he was, Dean felt the flush of humiliation up his neck.

"Whaddya want, pet?" Eggsy murmured, rolling his hips. "Lemme take care of ya."

He let his head fall down, into his arms, and muttered into the bed, “Eggsy, please, just-” he spat out the next two words in a harsh whisper, “spank me.”

Eggsy nodded. "Gonna be a good lad? Lemme fuck you hard, spank you till yer red?" He lifted his hand, and smacked hard Dean across his left arsecheek. "Count, tiger."

Dean yelped, then moaned a throaty, “One.” The fire was raging inside him now, and he pleaded, “ _Again._ ”

"Good, Dean." Eggsy repeated the motion twice more in quick succession.

“Two, three,” Dean gasped, “Eggsy, gonna come soon- Please?”

"No," Eggsy said, panting against his skin. "Wait for me." He slapped Dean again. "Soon, tiger."

“Fuh-four,” Dean’s voice faltered. He balled the sheets in his fists and slowed his own pace against Eggsy, trying to hold back.

"Yer desperate, ain't you?" Eggsy breathed, feeling his orgasm nearing. "Want me, don't you? Want someone ta take care of you. Fuckin' hell Dean." He rocked his hips again, loving the flush running up Dean's skin, and gripped his shoulder. "Come," he ordered, just as a ragged cry was torn from his throat, orgasm surprising in its fierceness as he filled Dean.

Dean tensed as he came, and the feeling of Eggsy pulsing inside of him only heightened his own climax. “Eh-egg-sy,” he growled through his clenched jaw, striping the sheets below him with thick ribbons of come. His chest heaved with exertion, and he felt the final throbs of Eggsy’s orgasm inside him.

"Fuck, Dean," Eggsy muttered, pulling away. "You are so fuckin' gorgeous." He tugged Dean to him and away from the wet spot. "Listen. What do you want now? Stickin' round for a bit?"

“I don’t wanna fuck up your day. If you need to kick me out, gotta catch a flight, whatever, I can get outta your hair,” Dean responded, still trying to catch his breath. He tried to remain cavalier; knew Eggsy wasn’t, _couldn’t be,_ more than just a one night stand. It’d be stupid of him to act otherwise.

"Don't fly out anytime soon," Eggsy said, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. He nipped at the skin, humming in pleasure at the red mark. "Was wonderin' if you wanted to stay here for a while. Not if you're leavin' or anythin'. Sam waiting on you?"

“Nah, we don’t got nothing going on, ‘less we find it,” Dean’s skin broke out in goose bumps as Eggsy played with his back. “Or it finds us. But I’m hoping it can’t find me all the way up here. Something comes up, Sammy’ll call.”

"Good. Then I'm going back to sleep. When I wake up, yer callin' room service and we're getting one of everything," Eggsy said, yawning a little.

Dean gave a small laugh, “Fucking room service man. You know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten room service?” Eggsy’s yawn set off his own, “But yeah, sleep first.”

He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his head, then shifted just right so that Eggsy was pressed against him nearly head to toe. Today was all he was getting; he was doing his best to stow his nerves, and enjoy everything Eggsy was offering.

"Mm, fuck yeah. Love havin' it. Never used ta," Eggsy muttered. He raised up and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. "Mornin', luv."

Dean’s ears burned red, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He pushed back the instincts that told him how insane this all was; spending the night, _the day,_ with a dude he’d just met. A guy who had to have been a good decade younger than him. He’d done it with chicks, sure, but chicks were different. They were fun, a mutual distraction; there wasn’t any risk of getting attached. He’d tried; with Cassie, tried to do the relationship thing; but it didn’t work. The romance, the connection just wasn’t there.

But guys; it was a whole ‘nother ball game. He felt the warmth of Eggsy behind him, and wondered if those chicks who’d been reluctant to let him go felt the same way about him, as he felt about Eggsy right now.

 _Fuck._ There was a reason he avoided guys.

Eggsy could feel the gears in dean's head turning and he sighed, brushing his lips over Dean's nape. "Yer overthinkin' this if you're thinkin' about this. And if you aren't thinkin' 'bout it, whatever it is can wait, yeah?" He wrapped a hand over Dean's hip. "Sleep, tiger. Be good, an' I'll suck you off in the shower."

“Sorry man, just ignore me,” Dean swore silently to himself, he was already veering too close to ‘clingy chick’ territory. Instead, he mentally dismantled and cleaned his guns, the repetitive and familiar motions lulling him to sleep.

-o-

This time Eggsy woke to hear Dean moving around the room. He sat up and grinned at Dean fighting the coffee machine. "Mornin'. We gonna stay up this time, ya think?" He asked, slipping out from under the sheets and stretching. "Coffee, please?" he purred, walking over to Dean and wrapping his arms around him, pressing their bodies together.

“If I can get the fucking thing to work,” Dean groused. He went over to his jeans on the floor and pulled out a pocket knife. He flipped the machine over, and jimmied up the bottom plate, exposing the wiring. “How the fuck does a wire work itself loose in a damned coffee pot?” Dean asked rhetorically, and finagled the wire a bit. He closed the machine up, tipped it upright, and poured the carafe of water in, added the grounds to the basket, and beamed when the pot gurgled and began to brew.

“Awesome. Ready in five, sweetheart,” Dean winked, then stepped back into Eggsy’s space, nuzzling into his neck, letting his fingers trace Eggsy’s hipbones until then came to rest of the top of his ass.

Eggsy grinned, and nipped at Dean's shoulder. "Yer fuckin' tall."

“Shut it,” Dean flushed, “Already feel like I’m robbin’ the damn cradle.”

Eggsy chuckled. "I ain't that young, luv." He pushed up into Dean's hand, rocking on the balls of his feet. "An' you ain't that old." He smirked. "An' I think I know what I'm doin' don't you?"

“Yeah, you- you know exactly what you’re doing,” Dean nodded, then joked, “Definitely in my top ten, I’m thinkin’”

"Just top ten?" Eggsy said, raising an eyebrow. "'M offended, tiger." He ran his lips along the curve of Dean's jaw, delighting in the stubble he found there. "Next round, I'll just work harder. Maybe I'll ride you. Tie you you to tha' bed, make you beg." He smiled. "Would you beg for me again?" he whispered in Dean's ear, breath hot and voice heavy. Eggsy stepped away, and reached out for a mug and the coffee pot. "Guess we'll know later."

“Shit, man,” Dean answered breathily, “The mouth on you.” Just the very thought of being tied to the bed; made to beg; Christ, he was half hard already. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down before getting his own coffee.

Eggsy smirked at him from over the rim of the plain white ceramic mug as he sipped. "Yeah, but you love it."

Dean groaned, knowing the truth of it. “Lemme get some coffee; gonna need it if I’m gonna keep up with you.”

"Damn straight. We've still got to shower." Eggsy winked at him and then grabbed his phone from the table. "Gonna make a work call, back in a bit," he said, stepping into the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere."

Dean sipped at his coffee, and picked up his clothes from the night before, folding them and setting them on the table. He did the same with Eggsy’s, shaking his head at the track suit that made Eggsy nearly unrecognizable.

He pulled the soiled sheet off the bed, and looked around for a fresh one.

"You cleanin'?" Eggsy asked, stepping back out and tossing his phone on the table. Merlin would have his head if he'd seen. "God, I'd keep you," he muttered, coming forward. "Ready for that shower now?"

Dean finished his coffee and winked, “Am now.”

"Good," Eggsy said with a grin and beckoned Dean to him, leading him into the bathroom, and the shower he'd started running.

Dean stepped under the spray, thankful for the consistent warmth of a hotel shower as opposed the cheap, unreliable motel showers he was used to. Eggsy stepped in behind him, and Dean moved out of the way to allow him access to the stream.

"Business before pleasure," Eggsy said, handing Dean a bottle of shower gel. "Get clean. Everywhere, so we can get messy again."

Dean scrubbed himself down with some soap that was fancier than anything he’d ever used before. The stuff smelled great, but it was only ever something he saw in the homes of rich vics, or worse, witches. Dean shook the thought away, and rinsed of his hair, then proceeded onto the awkward task of cleaning himself _inside,,_ without being overly obvious.

Eggsy took the soap back and smiled at Dean. "How long’s it been since you shared a shower?" he asked, soaping himself up.

“Uh,” Dean thought back, quiet for a moment. “Hell, probably back when my brother was at school, so, five years?” He shrugged, “Most of the time, I’m shown the door before mornin’ comes.”

"Stupid fucks, weren't they?" Eggsy asked, brows raised as he stepped a bit closer to Dean. "Guess I gotta make this memorable, then, yeah?"

In one smooth movement, Eggsy was on his knees, water pounding down on him as he grasped Dean's hips. "Whaddya say, tiger?"

Dean looked down at Eggsy, just inches from his cock. The water at his back, his hair wet and droplets dripping down his face. He had the same cocky smirk that fucking killed Dean every time, and Dean’s cock filled out rapidly. “Fuck yes,” Dean exhaled, holding on the tile wall for support.

"You sure you can handle me?" Eggsy asked, and slid his thumbs forward, twining in the dark hairs around the base of Dean's cock. He leaned in, lapping the water from his hip bone, dragging his teeth over the taut skin. "Huh, tiger?"

“I don’t even fucking know, Eggsy,” Dean admitted, “But I’d be a dumbass if I didn’t try.” Dean fisted his hand through Eggsy’s drenched locks. “Open for me, sweetheart? Please?”

"You in charge now?" Eggsy asked, but obliged, licking the water from his lips and then parting them. He stared up at Dean, egging him on.

“No, no-,” Dean stoked Eggsy’s firm jaw and ran a finger over his bottom lip, “You’re just so goddamned hot like this; I was hoping you’d- that you’d let me, yeah?”

Eggsy winked. "Whatever you want, luv," he said, gazing up at him. "Gonna fuck my mouth?"

A breathy moan escaped him; and he slipped two fingers between Eggsy’s lips, feeling the heat of his mouth, and half teasing himself for what was to come.

Eggsy pushed his tongue out, darting it against the webbing between Dean's fingers with a low moan.

Shivers ran through Dean’s body; and he sputtered, “Hell, Eggsy, how are you so fucking perfect?”

He slowly pulled out his fingers, and leaned forward, bracing himself on the wall. He placed the head of his cock on Eggsy’s bottom lip, and watched closely as Eggsy’s tongue darted out.

Eggsy moaned again at the first bead of precome he lapped up. He dragged his teeth gently over the head, tongue sliding against his slit.

Dean pressed in just a bit further; watching Eggsy’s mouth accommodate, the stretch of his lips and the cheeky look in his eyes making Dean want to lose control entirely. But he started slow; best to ease in if he hoped Eggsy could handle his own offer.

Eggsy groaned again, keeping Dean's gaze as he fed his cock in inch by inch.

When Dean hit the back of Eggsy’s throat, he pulled back, starting a steady, shallow rhythm, watching the water drip down Eggsy’s face, the slight length of his hair stuck down to his forehead, and water gathering on his lashes. Affection bloomed in his chest, and in defiance, he picked up his pace, watching his cock pump in and out of Eggsy’s fantastic lips.

Eggsy spread his knees a bit wider, relaxing as Dean fucked his mouth. He lay his hands on his thighs, and closed his eyes, just letting Dean take what he needed.

“Can- can you take more?” Dean asked, not sure how deep he could go.

Eggsy nodded slightly, reaching a hand up to caress Dean's hip.

Dean thrust a bit farther, feeling the tightness of Eggsy’s throat, letting out a deep, satisfied groan. He kept it up, slowly and steadily rocking his hips, then thrust in deeper and deeper until Eggsy had taken the whole of his cock, “Fucking hell,” Dean gasped, “Eggsy, oh, fuck, Eggsy.” Dean held on to the wall, trying to keep his knees from buckling as he fucked Eggsy’s throat.

Eggsy opened his eyes again, gripping the backs of Dean's thighs with a lust filled moan.

The vibrations of Eggsy’s moan, the way his throat contracted against the head of his cock, and Dean felt his climax coming fast. “Gonna come,” he warned.

Eggsy winked, and took control, forcing Dean deep and swallowing around his length.

“Eggsy, fuck, oh- oh-” Dean came down the back of Eggsy’s throat, the younger man taking it all in. Dean’s gasps echoed in the small room, and Dean was certain the whole fucking floor could hear him.

Eggsy pulled away panting and licked his lips. "All right, tiger?" He asked with a grin, voice slightly hoarse.

Once he’d caught his breath, he nodded with a stupid grin, “Awesome.”

“Wash my hair while I’m down here,” Eggsy commanded with a wink. “Then we’re getting pancakes.”

Dean poured a bit of shampoo into his hands, and massaged it through Eggsy’s hair. He took his time, letting a bit of his affection show through, caressing the muscles in his neck, and letting his finger drift over Eggsy’s strong jaw. “Sure I can’t repay the favor before breakfast?”

Eggsy considered it, then grinned. "You could. But they'll be bringin' some sticky sweet shit with the pancakes. An' I know exactly where the extra should go."

Dean looked bemused, clearly liking the idea, and offered a hand to help Eggsy to his feet. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongue teasing his bottom lip, hands cupping Eggsy’s pert ass. When he let go, he pressed his forehead to Eggsy’s.

"All righ', tiger?" Eggsy asked, settling his hands on Dean's hips as he met his eyes. He tipped his head in again and pecked his lips. "Bit quiet."

“Sorry,” Dean pulled back and apologized, grimacing at his own stupidity. He had to stop doing that; stop trying to seek affection and not just sex; this wasn’t about that. “Just ignore me,” he said again, and put on a big grin. “So, room service?”

"Yeah," Eggsy said. He hesitated, then tugged Dean from the shower, standing him on the bath mat. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and reached out, drying Dean off carefully without a word. "C'mon. You can call, they don' understand me."

“Pancakes, yeah? Mind if I get a plate bacon to go with?”

"You better," Eggsy said, squeezing his hand. "Fuckin' weird over here but it tastes good. Get whatever."

Dean left the bathroom, Eggsy trailing behind him, and picked up the room phone. He dialed the number listed on the index for room service and ordered orange juice, tomato juice, pancakes, waffles, a plateful of bacon, and a whole ‘nother carafe of coffee. At the last minute, he also ordered a fruit plate, recalling Eggsy’s preference for salad from the other night. He turned to Eggsy before hanging up, “Anything else, man?”

"Just you," Eggsy said with a smirk, sprawled out nude on the bed.

“Can, uh, you give us an estimate of how long it’ll be?” Dean asked, eyes raking up and down the fit lines of Eggsy’s form. “K, thanks,” he said, before hanging up.

He stalked over to the bed, crawling up, leaving kisses up Eggsy’s thighs and abs, before straddling his waist. Dean bent over, pressing chaste kisses up his neck to the shell of his ear. “Twenty minutes,” he sighed, then laid his head just below Eggsy’s shoulder.

“We can do a lot in tha’ time,” Eggsy said. “But this is good ‘nough. Been a long time since I just curled up wit’ someone. Well, besides, my sister. She don’ count though.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want, though,” Dean offered, feeling a bit tense, “Don’t wanna get too chick flicky on you.”

“Shut up, and snuggle me,” Eggsy said. “Tha’s an order. We got twen’y minutes till the syrup gets here.”

Dean smiled against Eggsy’s chest and quipped a mock “Yes, sir.” But his whole body relaxed, feeling comfortable, feeling almost _safe,_ in Eggsy’s arms.

Eggsy didn’t speak, but trailed his fingers up and down the length of Dean’s spine, twining in the hair at the back of his head as he pressed a lazy kiss to the top of Dean’s head.


	3. Sweet Submission

They lay there, a peaceful quiet between them, and Dean felt a sleepy comfort, though he wasn’t actually tired. When the knock at the door finally came, Dean found himself reluctant to move.

“I’ll get it,” Eggsy said quietly, slipping out from under him. He grabbed a robe and wrapped it around himself before answering the door. He was back a second later, pushing the cart in front of him. “Here. How’s tha’ for service?” he asked, pushing it to the side of the bed before climbing back on the bed next to Dean.

Dean straddled Eggsy again, but this time, he leaned over the cart to reach the food. He picked a strawberry off the fruit plate, and brought it to Eggsy’s lips.

Eggsy grinned, and opened his mouth, tongue darting out to skim over Dean’s fingertip before he bit the top of the strawberry.

Tossing the stem onto the cart, Dean licked his fingers, then leaned to do to capture a strawberry kiss off Eggsy’s lips. He climbed off Eggsy’s lap. “Pancakes’ll be too messy like that,” he joked. He stood up, filled a plate, then exclaimed, “Oh hell yes! It’s the good stuff.” He held up the small individual bottle of syrup for Eggsy to see, “Hundred percent maple.”

He pointed to the plate he was making, “You gonna want some on your pancakes, or you a fruit guy?”

“Both,” Eggsy said. “More fruit than pancakes, but loads of butter and syrup.” He shuffled up the bed, reclining against the wall. “Gonna feed me every bite?” he asked with a grin.

Dean licked his lips, “If you want me to, yeah.”

Eggsy opened his mouth in response, winking at him.

“One sec,” Dean blushed, and hurried to cut the pancakes into small pieces, then poured a generous amount syrup over them. The fruit plate he left on the cart because it was easy to access, and carefully he straddled Eggsy’s lap again, plate in hand. He brought a piece to Eggsy’s mouth.

Eggsy took it from his fingers and chewed. He swallowed and licked his lip. “More, tiger.”

Dean fed him another piece, fingers sticky with syrup, then reached for a piece of pineapple. He watched Eggsy’s lips with rapt attention, and the gentle brush of his tongue against Dean’s fingers brought about a heightened sensation, sending goosebumps up his arms. He brought another piece to Eggsy’s mouth, and exhaled breathily when Eggsy’s tongue snaked out to lick the syrup from his fingers.

Eggsy moaned, taking two of Dean’s fingers in his mouth and sucking hard. He slid a hand over Dean’s lower back, dragging his nails along his skin. He reached over with his free hand, and plucked a grape from the plate, holding it up to Dean’s mouth. “You too,” he murmured, releasing Dean’s fingers with a final lick.

Every sense of Dean’s was on overload, and as the fruit’s juice exploded in his mouth, he swore he’d never had a grape as good as the one from Eggsy’s fingers. He licked the juice off his lips and offered another piece of pancake to Eggsy.

Eggsy took it, as he fed Dean a strawberry, then a piece of pineapple with a suggestive wink. “Know what this does, Tiger?”

Dean shook his head.

“Makes you taste good. Better than you do already,” Eggsy murmured, ghosting his hand over Dean’s arse.

The touch sent pleasure up Dean’s spine and down again, filling out his cock, where it started to press into Eggsy’s abdomen. “Shoulda gotten a whole bowl, for the both of us, then.”

“Maybe nex’ time,” Eggsy said quietly. “Get sent here enough. Could….meet up sometime.”

Dean’s stomach jumped into his throat, his heart pounded, and his mouth went dry. The thought of being with Eggsy for more than just this one fucking fantastic night was- hell, he’d give up pie for whole damn year if it meant another night with Eggsy. He tried to keep his voice light, “Yeah, definitely gimme a call if you’re ever back in the States.”  

“No problem, tiger,” Eggsy replied, plucking a bit of pancake from the plate. “Open.”

He did as he was told, and took his time to suck the syrup off Eggsy’s fingers, taking them in deeply and swirling his tongue around them. He looked Eggsy right in the eye, flicking his tongue over the tips of Eggsy’s fingers as he pulled back.

"You gonna show me wha' else that mouth can do?" Eggsy asked, reaching up and running a hand through Dean's damp hair and mussing it up. "Bet it can do a lot."

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Dean responded cockily. “You just let me know.” He held the plate up, half empty, in a silent question.

Eggsy sent a glance to another individual syrup bottle with a smirk. "I know what I want."

“Yeah? You gonna tell me what to do?” Dean asked, unable to keep the desire from his voice.

"I can. An' maybe you wanna play a game?" Eggsy said, reaching out for the bottle. "Wanna hear the rules?"

Dean chuckled, “Sexy rules?”

"Only kind I listen to," Eggsy said. "Simple. I pour this all over, I time you while you lick it off. After like a minute, if you missed some spots, you get as many spanks as seconds it takes you to finish up." He grinned. "Interested?"

A shudder ran down Dean’s spine and straight to his cock. He licked his lips, “Oh hell yes.” He shuffled back off Eggsy’s lap, and sat back on his knees, ass on his heels, and hands on the bed, waiting expectantly.

Eggsy smirked, and opened the bottle. He drizzled a line from one nipple to the other, then down his front and thighs. With a final flourish, he gave his cock a swirl at base, head, and bollocks. "All right tiger. One minute. Starts now," he said, eye on the clock.

Dean growled, “Not fair,” but still started, trying to beat the clock. He started on Eggsy’s thighs, sucking the sweet taste of maple off of the firm, solid muscles. Dipping down, ass in the air, back curved, he started lapping up the syrup from Eggsy’s balls, sucking in and laving one testicle clean, then the other. He nearly purred as he lapped the syrup around the base, losing track of time as he eagerly sucked and washed Eggsy’s cock clean.

"Times up, tiger. Better hurry....or forfeit," Eggsy said with a low moan.

Dean whimpered, disappointed to have to move on, but he did; leaving wet marks as he cleaned up Eggsy’s chest, sucking hard enough at times to bring blood vessels to the surface. He nipped at Eggsy’s nipples, circling them til they were hard, then lapping until both were nice and clean.

Finally, he sat back again, kneeling, hands back on the bed, and he looked up at Eggsy through hooded eyes.

Eggsy chuckled. "I think we both won tha'. I lost count though. So we'll say...thir'y?" He reached forward and cupped Dean's face. "Over my lap, tiger. Yer gonna count."

Dean nodded, licking his lips, shoving down his nerves, the embarrassment of climbing over Eggsy’s lap like a naughty boy sending confused signals through his body, cock hard, but still making him jittery and more aroused than he’d ever imagined being.

Eggsy leaned down, smoothing a comforting hand over Dean's back. "If you want me to stop, say so," he murmured, squeezing Dean's arse. "Got it, tiger?"

Dean barely whispered out, “Yes,” and fisted his hands in the sheets; preparing himself.

This time, Eggsy didn't tease, simply bringing his hand down in a sharp slap, admiring the red handprint left behind. "Tiger. Count."

After a sharp gasp, Dean moaned, “One.”

"Good." Eggsy continued, the next nine coming hard and fast. "Dean?" He asked after a choked "ten". "Let's take a break," he said. "I'm gonna open you up again," he said, teasing one finger over his rim. "Then more spankings, yeah?" He chuckled at Dean's full body tremble. "Wha' is it? Is it the word you like? Spankings? Or wha' it makes you feel like?" He purred, pressing his dry finger inside. "Tell me. Are you naughty, Dean? Need put in your place? Or do you just need someone ta take care of you?"

Dean could hardly stop the way his body reacted; how hard his cock was against Eggsy’s leg, the way shivers ran through his body as Eggsy teased him. He answered, though his voice quivered, “Feels- it’s a good burn.” He paused, panting from the heat and the contradictory tender touch, then confessed, “And like you takin’ care of me. Nobody’s done that before.”

He gulped. “S’always me, taking care of somebody else.”

"You wan' me ta take care of you then, tiger? Finish spanking you, then make it all better, yeah?" Eggsy asked softly, petting a hand through Dean's hair. "You trust me, Dean? 'Nough to let go?"

“Gonna try,” Dean answered, “Dunno if I know how.”

"I'll help ya," Eggsy murmured. "Just relax, tiger. Close your eyes and count."

He deliberately let go of the sheets, figuring that if he was going to listen to Eggsy and relax, it’d probably work better if he wasn’t braced and tense. He took a deep breath, let himself slump just a bit, and closed his eyes.

“Good, Dean,” Eggsy praised and pulled his fingers away. “Count, remember. Focus on the numbers until you can’t anymore.” He brought his hand down with a sharp crack.

“‘Leven,” Dean exhaled, thinking about the number itself, and nothing more.

Eggsy smiled as Dean relaxed further under his hands. “Good, tiger. Again.”

Eggsy spanked him again with an nice, open palm, striking over top the last mark. Dean’s breath hitched, but he caught himself before getting too tense, and saw the number flip over in his head like an old clock. “Twelve.”

Eggsy stroked a hand over his back and down over his arse before striking the top of his thighs twice in quick succession.

Dean yelped, the pain sharper than what he expected, and his hands instinctively balled his hands into fists. It took him a few moments to settle back down, his quick breaths slowing, and his body melting back into Eggsy. “Sorry,” he apologized, ashamed to have fucked up so quickly, “Thirteen.”

“‘S okay, tiger. Just count till you can’t any more. Does tha pain feel good?”

Dean nodded, but admitted, “That one just surprised me, is all.”

Just hearing Eggsy’s voice felt like a balm over his skin, helping him relax further.

“Well, I won’t do that as hard anymore if you don’ want,” Eggsy said soothingly, stroking a hand over the hot flesh.

“S’ok,” Dean murmured, “Ready now.”

“Okay,” Eggsy replied. “Count again, tiger.”

Much more smoothly, Dean repeated, “Thirteen.”

“That’s it. That’s it,’ Eggsy said. He bent his head to press a kiss to the top of Dean’s head before resuming his strikes.

The next several strikes were sharp, but Dean felt warm and tranquil as the pain glowed through him like hot embers. He counted each strike, his voice unhurried.

“That’s it, luv,” Eggsy repeated. “Only five more now. Then I’m gonna lay you down an’ fuck you.”

A pleased hum echoed out of Dean’s throat; and if he didn’t know any better, he’d be worried he’d been drugged. But Eggsy’s voice, his words, his touch were bringing him an odd sort of peace. “Please,” he agreed, wanting all of it.

Eggsy stroked his back slowly. “You all right, tiger? Feel floaty, don’ ya?” He chuckled fondly. “All righ’, five more. Count.”

Dean obeyed, any tension completely gone despite the hard, firm strikes against his heated flesh. Even his mouth grew lazy, the words coming out “Twen-sic, Twen-sev” as Eggsy took care of him.

“Thir’y,” Eggsy said softly, delivering the last hit gently. “You did real good, tiger. Come on,” he said, nudging Dean up. “On yer belly.”

His arms and legs were a bit wobbly, but Dean rose up anyways, off Eggsy’s lap, then collapsed back onto the sheets beside him.

“Tha’s it,” Eggsy said, standing. He walked into the bathroom, and rummaged through the bottles on the counter, bringing lotion back. He squirted some onto his palms, warming it before gliding his hands over Dean’s bright red skin. “Tha’ feel good?” he asked in a gentle voice, working the lotion into Dean’s flesh.

“Yeah, you do,” Dean muttered against the sheets.

Eggsy chuckled. "Feel relaxed?" He wiped the excess lotion off on Dean's shoulders, rubbing it in to the tight muscles. "Yer fucking fit, tiger. Scars an' all."

“Sad part is, it was all brand new a few years ago. Can’t believe how fast I can fuck it up,” Dean mused. “But yeah, fucking floatin’ here. Don’ know how you did it.”

“You ever just let someone take you down? Pin you, fuck you?” Eggsy said, curious at Dean’s words but ignoring them for the moment. “No, you haven’t. Don’ trust anyone, do ya? If you could, you’d get this way again. Like it, don’ ya?”

Through the haze, Dean had trouble following all the thoughts, so he just answered what he could. “Hell yeah, like it. Trust you. Gonna miss you. Want you to.”

“I’m gonna fuck you again, tiger. Nice an’ slow. Then we’re gonna lay here and do nothin’. Yeah?” Eggsy asked, finding the lube again. “Can you come for me again?”

“Think so.” He was still hard, had been the entire time. But everything was dreamy right now and he wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed, watching as Dean’s body eagerly accepted his fingers, first one, then a second. “You’re fuckin’ lost, aren’t you tiger?”

“No,” he moaned pleasantly at the feel of Eggsy’s fingers, “Right here.”

Eggsy chuckled. “All righ’ then. Tha’s my answer any way.” He sought out Dean’s prostate, brushing over it with one teasing finger.

Dean gasped, then gave a shameless whimper. He didn’t care how he sounded, as long as Eggsy kept touching him. “Please,” Dean requested, not wanting him to stop.

“Don’ worry. I gotcha,” Eggsy murmured, pressing down again, delighting in Dean’s muscles tightening around him. “Feels good, don’ it?”

“Fuck,” Dean whispered breathily, “Oh, fuck yeah.” His hips started a near imperceptible roll in anticipation.

“You ready for my cock, tiger?” Eggsy asked, leaning down to whisper in Dean’s ear. “You wan’ me to fill you up?”

“Yes, fuck,” Dean nearly purred, “Nice and full.”

“God,” Eggsy said, pulling his fingers away to slick his cock. “Co’mere, luv.” He moved, laying atop Dean, dropping kisses to his neck and shoulders. Slipping a knee between Dean’s thighs, he shoved them apart, fitting his cock into the crease of Dean’s arse and rutting slowly.

The weight of the body on top of him grounded Dean, making him feel steady, safe, like there was no risk of floating away. He let himself be manipulated, humming happily all the while.

Eggsy chuckled as he lined himself up, pushing slowly into Dean. "Happy, luv?"

Dean let out a deep, satisfied moan, loud and wanton. “Eggsy, oh hell, so good,” he exhaled, then gave a sharp intake of breath when Eggsy pressed up against his ass, still red and raw from his punishment.

"Sorry, tiger. Left you a bit sore, didn' I," Eggsy comforted. "'S okay. Gonna make you feel good."

“Already good. It’s a good hurt. Yours,” Dean relaxed again, letting the gentle sting of Eggsy’s rocking hips against his ass bring him back to the soothing bliss from before.

"Yer fuckin' perfect," Eggsy muttered. "God, better thank Merlin for this." He dragged a hand down Dean's side, scraping his nails gently over his skin.

Dean trembled, goosebumps rising, and spread himself a bit wider so Eggsy could go deeper. Belatedly he thought to ask, “Who’s Merlin?”

Eggsy let out a low chuckle. "'E's my boss. Sent me to America on a mission. Think Q, but less hair." He rocked his hips. "Don' worry about it."

Dean chuckled a moment, then responded, “Thought you were the boss.”

"I'm your boss," Eggsy purred, and snapped his hips forward with a sudden hard thrust. "Aren't I?"

Gasping, Dean pushed back a bit, savoring the sting. “Yes, Eggsy, mine, yours,” he babbled, finding words too hard to string together when Eggsy was draped over him, touching him everywhere, fucking him hard, whispering promises and commands hot into his ear, all as if to declare his ownership over Dean.

Eggsy bit down at the join of Dean's neck and shoulder with a pleased hum. "You're gonna come for me again, tiger. But I'm gonna mark you up some more first," he said, releasing his grip once a red mark had bloomed on Dean's skin. "An yer gonna let me."

Dean nodded with groan, “Good marks, for once. Yours.” As Eggsy rode him, his cock rubbed against the soft sheets, and Dean smiled knowing he’d be able to please Eggsy when he finally came.

"All mine, aren't ya?" Eggsy said smiling against Dean's skin as he rolled his hips.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean answered, unabashedly. He tilted his head to the other side, to leave a fresh canvas for more of Eggsy’s marks and bites.

Eggsy happily left a line of splotchy red skin up Dean's neck as the man moaned beneath him. "Dean," Eggsy murmured, kissing just behind his ear. "'M gonna pull out, tiger. Can you turn over for me?"

Dean whined as Eggsy did so, but rolled over obediently, spreading his thighs open wide in submission. “More, Eggsy,” Dean urged, “Please.”

"Got you," Eggsy promised, sinking back into Dean's wet heat. He cupped his face with a gentle smile, rocking his hips once more as he brushed their lips together. "You wan' some kisses, tiger? Lemme have those sweet lips, yeah?"

Dean could taste the pineapple on Eggsy’s lips, and eagerly darted in for a better taste. He was acutely aware of how they were connected, from the slight slip of their tongues to Eggsy, sliding deeply and fully into Dean, filling him in more ways Dean thought possible.

"Legs around my waist, tiger," Eggsy said, breaking their kiss to nuzzle at Dean's throat. "C’mon now. Tha's it." He nipped a mark into the tender flesh beneath his teeth, just at the base of Dean's throat. "Feel so good, Dean."

He reveled in the marks, something wanted, something painfully pleasant. Dean was sick of being tossed into walls, stabbed, thrown across rooms and shot at. But to welcome Eggsy’s marks, ones he deliberately craved, ones that reminded him that his body wasn’t just a vessel for abuse, but for pleasure, for bliss, left Dean bonelessly content.

“Eggsy, fuck, you have-” Dean tried to force out, “No idea. So perfect- gorgeous- takin’ care of me.”

"Yeah, luv. I gotchu. Stop talkin', start moving. Wanna feel you come again," Eggsy said, wrapping his arms under Dean's and lacing his hands at the back of his head for better leverage. He smiled down at Dean as he thrust deep. "Fuckin' gorgeous. An' all for me."

Dean hitched his knees up, holding tight to Eggsy’s thighs, and with what little purchase he had, pressed up against Eggsy with abandon. “Christ, Eggsy, so fucking, so full, wanna- can I- touch myself?”

"Yeah, tiger. Want you too," Eggsy groaned, rocking them together. He dropped his head, claiming Dean's lips again. "Yer mine."

Dean kissed back, fervently, threading one hand through Eggsy’s hair, and wrapping his other around his cock, pumping in him with Eggsy’s thrusts. He moaned into the kiss, sucking in Eggsy’s lower lip for a soft nip. His whole body felt little more than bundles of electric nerves, each touch and quiver sending euphoric fire from head to toe.

"Come for me, Dean," Eggsy whispered, pulling back so they were just breathing each others' air as they moved together. He caught Dean's eyes, gazing into bottle green glass with a low moan. "Com'on."

He kept his eyes locked on Eggsy’s as he surrendered; something about sharing the moment was enticingly erotic, and his orgasm surged over him. It only took a single stroke before Dean was coming, yet again, between the two of them, messy, thick, and wet. He cried out, arching his back, Eggsy’s name on his lips.

Eggsy smothered Dean's cries with well placed lips, letting him come down from his orgasm before pulling out. "You wan' me to come on you?" he asked, voice husky with need and his oncoming orgasm as he stroked himself. "Dean, tell me."

A flush rushed through Dean at the thought; it was lewd and obscene and he wanted nothing more. “Yeah, Eggsy. Yeah,” he panted, “All over me, kay?”

"Fuck yeah," Eggsy replied. Two more strokes and he was coming with a groan, splattering come over Dean's stomach and thighs. He shifted, aiming for Dean's chest, surprising both of them when a few droplets hit Dean's chin. "Fuck, tiger," Eggsy panted, head dropped to his chest as his hand stilled. "Fucking love this. You're so good."

Dean gave a stupid smile. “Man, I feel _awesome._ ” He dipped two fingers into the mess on his stomach, dragging through it, and bringing up to his lips. He sucked Eggsy off his fingers, moaning contentedly.

Eggsy shook his head in complete disbelief, climbing off the bed and coming back with a warm wet washcloth. He wiped Dean down carefully, before pushing his legs apart and gently cleaning between his thighs.

Once done, he tossed the cloth to the ground and clambered up beside Dean, tugging him into his arms. "You warm enough?" he asked quietly, stroking a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean shifted close, kicking the sheet up at their feet high enough to reach, then draping it over them. “Am now,” he smiled. “How much longer have you got here?”

"Mm, flight leaves at midnight," Eggsy said, nudging Dean's head to rest in the crook of his arm. "So I'll go 'round ten. When you leavin'?

“Whenever you get sick of me; only thing waiting for me is Baby,” Dean answered, tapping his fingers on his leg.

"You got a brother, don' ya?" Eggsy chuckled. "Need ta let 'im know I haven' killed ya?"

Dean scoffed, “After the shit he put me through last year, yeah, no, he can fucking wait. Probably scouring the news for the next job.”

"You guys travel all over then?" Eggsy asked, catching Dean's hand and twining their fingers together. "Never have a moments rest, do ya?"

“What’d we even do with it? I’m dead, remember? Not like I’m gonna be able to set up some apple pie, white picket fence life.” Dean slumped in Eggsy’s arms, “That ain’t me. I don’t get to have down time, I don’t get to be normal. What I wouldn’t fucking give for my own kitchen. Hell, even just a grill to do up my own burgers.”

Dean shrugged, then put on a false smile, “Doesn’t matter; least today’s a good day. Wanna see if there’s anything good on tv?”

"Sure," Eggsy said, sensing Dean's discomfort with the subject. He reached over, delivering the remote to him. "Here. Pick sommat. I might nap."

Dean looked down, pleased the remote had a menu button. So many of the motels he stayed at had maybe six channels max, and certainly no need for a guide. He scrolled through, “Sweet! Die Hard’s playing all day!”

He looked at Eggsy, whose eyes were drooping. “Can’t have you falling asleep during Die Hard,” he said, “Maybe later; let’s see what- Oh, there we go. You can sleep through this,” Dean said, turning the channel, “Dr. Sexy, MD.”

"Oh hell yeah," Eggsy mumbled. "Dr. Adams was just about to get caught in the closet with nurse Jackie. Wanted to see tha'."

Dean turned his head to look at Eggsy, incredulous. “Seriously?! Man, I get such shit about watching this show! That’s frickin’ awesome.”

"Yeah. Only thing on sometimes when I get home. Besides, Dr. Sexy is sexy," Eggsy replied, yawning. "You see what happened with the janitor?" He chuckled.

"Right, hell, that was fucking funny," Dean laughed, "I mean, yeah, it was bad that he died and shit, but I was dying laughing." Dean laid his head back down on Eggsy's chest, and his smiled faded. Christ, he couldn't believe Eggsy lived across a fucking ocean.

"Me too," Eggsy said, dropping a sleepy kiss to Dean's head. "Turn it up a little, yeah?"

Dean turned up the volume, and dropped the remote to his side. He tucked into Eggsy, wrapping the sheet around his chest and settled into to watch.

Eggsy felt himself dropping into sleep and he sighed quietly. "You don' mind me sleepin', do you?" He murmured. "Don' get much rest at home.."

“I get that, man. It’s fine.” Dean responded quietly, then blurted out, “You need me to move? Can you sleep like this?”

"Can sleep real good like this," Eggsy replied. "If you wanna move, that's fine. Yer just real warm. I love it."

Dean stayed next to Eggsy, watching Dr. Sexy until he could hear Eggsy’s breath, slow and steady, descend into sleep. He whispered, more to himself than anything, “Yeah, me too.”

-o-

"I had fun," Eggsy said, leaning on the side of the Impala. "I got your number, you got mine. Don't hesitate to pick up, tiger." He winked at Dean. "Cause I will call."

Dean smiled back, “Just remember; I go through cell phones like pie; but that number I gave you; that’s my special line. Call it my _emergency_ emergency phone - I’ve had that number for a few years now. Call me when you’re back in the States, yeah?”

Dean walked over to Eggsy, tugging him upright by the lapels of his suit, “I had fun too, sweetheart.” Dean kissed him hard, nipping at his bottom lip, then pulled back, “But don’t lean on Baby if you wanna keep that sweet ass of yours.”

Eggsy smirked. "You gonna be able to keep tha' promise? I'm not the one with a hand print on my arse." He chuckled and leaned in, nipping at Dean's ear lobe. "Gonna remember me when it fades?" he whispered, dropping a hand down to grope Dean's ass. "Bet you will." He stepped away after another quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you 'round, Dean. Don't go dying again before I get to you."

Dean waved him off as he drove away, then climbed in behind Baby’s wheel. Sam’d called with another job an hour ago; someplace in Texas. Dean smiled at the slight burn as he slid into the car, and wondered how long he could keep the stupid smile off his face before Sammy caught on.

Less than an hour, as it turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic in the series will be coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun [(NSFW) gif set](http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com/post/130219328008/the-morning-after-the-night-before-want-all-of) to accompany this fic.
> 
> Find [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) and [PhiPiOhSum475](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also, if you're in love with this ship as much as we are, check out [DeanAndEggsy](http://deanandeggsy.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, too.


End file.
